Dagr
Dagr is the brother of Einarr and the son of Vidar and Eyvin. Information Description Like his brother, Dagr is a coppery-brown gryfonSong of the Summer King, Page 5. Personality While trying to take the initiation, Dagr seemed desperate to earn Sverin's approval, showing he was a loyal gryfon. He cared about his brother deeply, and was distraught when he learned of his death. He also has a witty side, as shown when he joked around after returning home. Role Dagr is one of the gryfons, the other being Maja who flew across the sea in order to find more Vanir in Shard's name. History 'Entire History' In'' The Summer King Chronicles Arc Song of the Summer King In the beginning of the book, when Halvden was insulting Shard about not being suited for hunting, Dagr quieted the arrogant gryfon. When Sverin finally came, he exiled Dagr just like he exiled his father, thinking that Dagr would betray him. Later, Dagr appears along with Maja after Rashard tries to drag Sverin into the ocean. He seems pleased that Rashard humiliated Sverin and, like Maja, he will fly to find the rest of the Vanir. Stigr then tells Dagr that his father might be alive, and Dagr seems surprised. Dagr and Maja then leave in the afternoon to find the lost Vanir. Skyfire Dagr is mentioned briefly, along with Maja, when Stigr advises Shard to stay in the Silver Isles to wait for until spring. He is also mentioned by Sigrun, who knows that their lost pride is being gathered by him and Maja. By the Silver Wind Dagr is mentioned when Ragna thinks about the returning Vanir. Dagr then appears with his father Vidar and many of the returning Vanir. He sees Astri and asks her where his brother Einarr is. When Astri tells him he's dead, Dagr is surprised, and Astri collapses into his wings. Later, after his father forgive Sverin, Dagr doesn't agree as he thinks that Sverin should never be forgiven. After the wyrms attack, he then leads Ragna to the Vanir, and warns Sverin about still being a prisoner when Kjorn wishes to speak with him Sverin. In the Short Stories The Starward Light When Brynja wants to ask Astri to sing during the Long Night, Dagr offers to help her. He tells the young queen that Astri still mourns her mate, and he will "break the ice" (the coolness that Astri stills has). He also appears next to Tollak, and the two of them seem to be good friends, perhaps even wingbrothers. ''The Salmon Run In this book, Dagr is revealed to have a fatherly bond with his nephew. He first appears with his sister-in-law and Tollak when they go to speak to Shard about the salmon run. Dagr tries to convince Astri to let Eyvindr out of the nest, and she says that she will. Later, he appears when Shard gets his advice. Dagr tells Shard that he shouldn't protect Embra too much, or it will be her ruin. In The Dragon Star Saga Rise of the Dragon Star Relationships Eyvindr Tollak Rashard Dagr and Rashard seem to have an older-little brother relationship. Dagr gives Shard advice when he needs it. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia * His name is the Old Norse version of "Dag", which means "day". ** This could fit him, as he follows Rashard rather than Sverin, which is the dawn of a new "day" or era of kings. * Dagr is one of the only half-bloods to have been exiled by Sverin (not counting when all of the half-blood females were exiled when Sverin went mad)Song of the Summer King, Page 9. * In Rise of the Dragon Star, Dagr is head of the Royal Guard. * Along with Astri and Tollak, he is one of the only known Half-Bloods born during Sverin's rule that stayed in the Silver Isles. Gallery Canon Dagr.png|Dagr Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Fanart Citations References Notes Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Males Category:Half-Bloods Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Warriors Category:Former Exiles Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:The Salmon Run Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Clan of Maj